kingdomrushtdfandomcom-20200223-history
Elora Wintersong
' ' Elora Wintersong is a hero unit in Kingdom Rush. She must be unlocked by buying the Premium Content or purchased with $2.99 (iOS and Android). Description If magic was made of ice, it would melt, run through her veins, and freeze again. Good, but merciless, she will freeze and shatter any who cross her! Stats Statistics Skills Permafrost : Slows ground enemies by 80% in a line from Elora for 2 seconds. (Cooldown: 8 seconds) Ice Storm : Calls icicles to a place, dealing area damage. (Cooldown: 10 seconds) *Elora has a 20% chance to freeze enemies on her regular attacks. Freezing lasts 2 seconds. It is unavailable on the Flash version. Tips and Tricks *With 450 health and 50% armor at level 10, Elora is very durable for a mage, but still weak enough to die quickly against stronger enemies. *Permafrost and Ice Storm are very good for slowing down enemies, giving the towers a better chance to do damage to them. *Elora will usually use the Permafrost ability first, then will do damage to the helpless enemies with her Ice Storm. *Even though it is recommended to hold Elora behind your melee troops, she can still hold ground by herself if needed. *Elora attacks slowly, but hits hard. Use her to damage the most troublesome foes, as she can kill them quickly. *Elora has very good crowd control, along with a strong attack and magic damage, making good for a very large variety of situations. *Other ranged enemies can defeat her, but it will take some time due to her exceptional health and armor for a mage. *Elora has a longer range than the other ranged heroes, making her good for sniping foes. *Elora is slow to level up, making her more useful in elite stages where she can reach her full potential. *Ice Storm is effective against groups and large enemies as well, because their large hitbox forces them to take multiple hits from the spikes. Related Upgrades * Spiked Armor (3 Stars) **When attacked, soldier's spiked armor return a percent of the damage received to the attacker. (10% reflection of damage, dealt as True Damage) Quotes * "Ice, ice, baby!" * "Winter is coming!" * "It's chilling time!" * "Cool!" * (upon death) "Nooo!" Trivia *'"Winter is coming" ' ** Motto of the House of Stark in A Song of Ice and Fire. *'"Ice, ice, baby"' ** The name and lyric of a song by Rapper Vanilla Ice. The song is well known for sharing the baseline of the song Under Pressure by Queen and David Bowie. *'"Cool!"' ** Meaning both cold and awesome. *'"It's chilling time!" ' ** A sleight on the phrase "It's clobberin' time!", the catch phrase of choice for The Thing from Marvel series The Fantastic Four. This phrase would later be used in it's original format for Frontiers hero Grawl. The line could also be based on "Killing time!", a quote from the Barbarian Mead Hall. * Elora Wintersong bears a resemblance to the kingdom rush vengeance boss the Ice Queen. Some resemblances between the two of them include the hair and color scheme. Gallery HeroSkill_Elora_1.PNG|Ice Storm HeroSkill_Elora_2.PNG|Permafrost Elora in action.gif|Elora in action Category:Kingdom Rush Category:Heroes Category:Premium Heroes Category:Ranged Heroes